Starlight
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Chibiusa has come to a new town with new friends and is new at Orange Star High School. After getting to know the place she meets a mysterious yet handsome young man named Son Gohan She later finds out he is actually a Saiyan. TWILIGHT SERIES BASED FIC.
1. PreChapter

_**I love Twilight and DBZXSM crossovers **_

* * *

_**Usagi's pov**_

**_Hi, my names Usagi Tsukino, Usa for short and I'm 17 years old._**

**_I came to here Satan City from Tokyo to live with my exfather Mamoru Chiba. He and my mother Usagi who shares the same name as me were divorced shortly after I was born; they felt their love was rushed and thought it wouldn't work out but despite this Mamoru still had feelings for Mom. She remarried a man named _****Kou **Seiya who is now my step father. It was really my choice but I thought maybe I needed to spend some time with him after they broke up and I hadn't seen him since the day I was born. When I came here in Satan City I thought to myself

**_Do I regret the decision or Did I make the right choice to come here?_**

**_As Time went on I found out that there was another reason_**

**_To die in the place of someone I loved which seemed like a great way to go, So I can't bring myself to regret the decision that brought me here to die... _**

**_or find love_**

**_End Pov_**

Please review to think of this idea I'll continue the fic I just was too late to finish the first chapter last night so this is really a start more will come soon.


	2. Chapter 1 New Home

**Hey everyone I would like to apologize for making the proto chapter short the real reason I couldn't get it done was because not only did I started working during my bedtime but just when I was getting somewhere my computer fucked out and I lost what I was on with the story, out of all the times why did it have to be that. And yes everyone Usa is Bella in this fic (You know because Bella is short for Isabella so Usa is short for Usagi) and Gohan is Edward incase you didn't read the description and yes the saiyans are the vampires in this fic.**

**Oh and incase you don't know this fic follows the Twilight film _not_ the book, sorry I've never read them.**

* * *

_**Side of the Highway 10:31 A.M.**_

Usagi the long pink-haired teenage girl gave her last hugs to her mother and stepfather before taking her suitcases and heading towards a jet black-haired man. The man stared at the two married couple his previous wife was the blond-haired one named Usagi she had moved on with the prussian bluish-blackhaired man named Seiya Kou, his expression was a mixture between glaring and sadness as he saw the two wave goodbye at his daughter.

"Goodbye hun hope you have a nice time in Satan City." Said the yellow-haired Usagi.

"Yeah have fun." Seiya followed.

"I will bye." The pink-haired Usagi waved back then she turned to her exfather and dropped her things before giving him a big hug around the neck. While Mamoru was dissappointed over his loss with his wife he was glad to still have his baby girl who is now grown up, he gracfully hugged her back.

"I'm glad to see you Usa."

"You too dad."

She let go of him then went into the white Honda as her father Mamoru took in her suitcasses and put them in the trunk of car, they then drove off away from them. While in the car Usagi took a look around the mountanous road they went through; lots of trees and forests, the coulds were covering the day sky, and eagles and other flying birds flew across their sights. Usagi pondered as she looked out the window thinking of her new life in Satan City and the new school she will be attending Orange Star High and the new friends she'll meet later on. Mamoru while driving also pondered he was still abit depressed after seeing his wife, he couldn't let go of the fact she is now with another man but had to accept it, the only thing that had kept their love was their daughter Usagi she was all he had left to remember the time when they were together. Mamoru decided before they get to their house in Satan City to talk to his seventeen year old daughter.

"So how was Tokyo?"

"It was fine, I didn't make much friends though." Usagi replied still pondering.

"Well you'll love it here in Satan City, it's not hell I'll give you that much." Mamoru joked, he wanted to be careful of his daughter he loved both Usagi's so he would go on and try his best not giving his little girl a hard time especially with the boys around in town.

Usagi giggled abit "Yeah I guess it would be nice."

The Honda continued onto the road until it finally made it to Satan City, the sky was still as cloudy as the trip like at some point it was going to rain, they passed a huge sign with a picture muscular mustached man holding up two fingers; the sign read _**Welcome to Satan City.**_

"Satan City Population 8,765" Usagi signed.

"You're hairs longer." Mamoru noticed.

"I don't cut it much, not since last time I saw you."

"How's your mom?"

"Good."

As they came into Satan City Usagi took a view in the cold glass window. She saw storefronts of many kind, libraries that also include mythologies, food markets, a cafe with a restaurant, and the city hall, as for people she saw them walking down the side walk of the street as they drove; many of them were around her age so she assumed she'll be seeing some of them at her school. Momaru continued driving until their vehicle reached just barely outside of town and into a parking space infront of an old two-story white house. As the vehicle stopped Usagi came out of the car to take a good look at her new house with her father.

"Well what do you think?" Mamoru asked.

"It looks nice." Usagi answered not really showing too much care just enough to not disssappoint her use to be dad.

They began taking Usagis suitcasses and bags and bringing them into the house, as they came throught the wooden frontdoor Mamoru lead her upstairs still holding her stuff. The house wasn't very stylish with the exception of the flatscreen t.v. in the living room, many portrait photos of Mamoru with his friends and when he was younger with Usagi's mother; also some handpaintings Usagi made when she was chibi for her dad, other than that the house was liveable and unpoor. Usagi followed her father up the steps upstairs it was then she saw one bathroom down the hallway once they got up it did not concern her as she continued following him then he showed her into an open bedroom; it was a nicely decorated room, on the walls were other things from Usa's childhood, the shelves were near the bed, the bed was normal with pink comforters and pink pillows while the mattress is white and a fine carved wooden desk just beside it.

"You don't mind pink do you I used pink because I thought it would be nice since it matches your hair." Mamoru asked

"Yes pink is my favorite color."

She gently put her stuff to the open closet where she would leave them and unpack her clothes for later then fell onto the bed as Mamoru left her alone.

_**Later that evening**_

Usagi came to her window as she heard a honk from a cars horn, she looked outside to see who it was, she saw it was her dad with two people; one was an old man around her fathers age with silvery-white hair and tannish orange eyes in a grayish jacket and beside him was a much younger person her age, he had the same hair color and eyes as the old man only he was handsome and was wearing a white blue stripped jacket. Usagi went donwstairs then outside to reveal herself to them Mamoru saw her comeout and introduced her.

"Oh Usagi glad to see you're here, remember Hyperion." Mamoru said as Usagi walked over them.

"Not really I don't recall." Usagi responded then turned her attention to the boy next to him.

"I think I remember you, you're Helios."

"Yeah we used to play together when we were little kids." The white haired young man responded

"You always gave me a piggy back ride and I pretended you were a Pony flying me."

The boy moved closer then gently grabbed her hands, Usagi could feel how soft his touches were which made her giggle alittle as Helios grinned.

"To be correct it was a Pegasus." Helios said smiling with her.

"Well that's nice glad to see there's atleast one person I know. Say do you go to the same school as me?"

"I go to school on the reservation." Helios downed as he let go of her hands.

"Oh bummer." Usagi agreed

Mamoru went to her daughters side and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't be so upset they gave you a homecomming gift right here." Momaru pointed next to her and she saw it was a Acura TL, when Usagi set her sights on the shiny grayish vehicle she grew astounished.

"Oh my gosh! You guys shouldn't have thank you so much!" Usagi said joyfully.

"It's no problem." Hyperion said then dug up something from his pockets then threw it to Usagi.

With a fast reaction Usagi caught the airborne object which turned out to be the keys to the car.

"Thanks, I'd better be off for school now, don't want to be late on my first day."

"Well give her a shot." Helios said

"I will."

Usagi took her keys and opened the door of the Acura and went in. Helios wanted to be sure she knew what she was doing so he went to the open window to check on her.

"You know how to use this thing?"

"Yeah sure do." Usagi said buckling her seatbelt and starting the engine.

"I'll see you later Helios and your father soon."

Usagi backed up the vehicle then after she reversed she drove forward and away. Her destination was to the new school she's attending

**Orange Star High School**


	3. Chapter 2 New School and People

_**Disclaimer I don't own DBZ, Sailor Moon, or Twilight**_

Usagi drove her Acura across Satan City until she found her way towards her new school as she kept going she saw teens walking down the street in the sidewalk with backpacks on their backs and most of them wearing jackets since the place was pretty cold, she followed the sidewalk where the teenagers were walking as she drove down the street following them until she saw the school.

She found herself in the parking lot infront of a four story orange-white building with a orange symboled star and at the bottom of it was the name of the school

**Orange Star High School**

As she saw this place was noneother than her new school she looked around for a spot to park her car. Students observed Usagi comming out of the car of course greeted her as she came by them the fact she was knew.

"Nice car you have there." The blond boy said as Usagi locked her car door.

"Thanks." Usagi replied to him and held her binder right against her chest as she stepped into the school grounds and headed infront of the building.

Usagi found herself in the middle of a crowd of teens in various groups; boys were talking to girls about their shiney new cars as a way of picking them up on a date in otherwords flirting while abunch of girls had a conversation while walking past Usagi with their binders in their arms. Usagi thought to herself it was no problem and maybe she could fit in as she did her last school hopefully if she doesn't make a fool of herself. Usagi continued walking to the glass door still having an unconcerned expression on her face as she went in, this of course actually caught the attention of some boys who seem to want to get to know Usagi; she hadn't noticed.

When she entered into the building she passed by even more students then she did outside, it was of course a big school. Usagi knew what she needed to do first and that was to pick up her schedule for her classes so she headed towards wherever the office was to get hers. Usagi observed the schools lockers as she slowly walked down the hallway she wanted to get used to the new environment she is now in until she was able to see the office thats when she went in.

After Usagi picked up her schedule and went out from the office heading to her first period class someone came by and greeted her.

"Hey there."

Usagi turned around and saw a guy with greenish spikey hair walk beside her with a smile on his face indicating he was friendly.

"You must be the new girl Usagi Tsukino?" The boy asked.

"Right." Usagi answered not smiling as she just got to know this person.

"I'm Kyusuke Sarashina, The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on, you wanna get popular I can show you the people?"

"Um no thanks I'm more of a shy silence type for now and I think I'll be friends with people who will take it easy on me."

"Oh okay then easy it is, I'm your guy just tell me what you need and I won't make it difficult.

"Can you direct me to P.E. class?"

"Sure follow me."

As it seemed Usagi made her first friend in school, he thought he was trustful enough so she followed him without hesitstion to her first period class.

**Outdoor field 1st period P.E.**

Today in the class was a free for all play; girls including Usagi were playing soccer while the boys were in the basketball court and some of the other students decided to play catch with the football or frisbee out in the remaining field. It was still cloudy but beautiful day outside as long as the temperature wasn't freezing cold the students were alright to go outside and do some activities.

Usagi had the soccer ball as she ran towards the goalie.

"Come on kick it in!!" A black haired girl yelled

Usagi then gave a hard strike at the soccerball with the side of her left P.E. shoe then the ball came flying towards the goalie only it did't make contact with him instead it swerved towards the metal part of the goal and deflected hard as it bounced off then projectile towards the basketball court then made contact with one of the boys heads who were playing; he was the same blond-haired boy that greeted Usagi earlier.

Usagi gasped as she went to check on the guy she just hit.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that ball to bean you or anything!"

"Oh it's okay it doesn't even hurt really." The guy grinned as he rubbed the back of his head which was the spot Usagi's kicked soccerball had struck him in, obviously he was exaggerrating. He then turned to see her but to his recognition he remembered it was Usagi that girl he saw at the schools parking lot.

"Hey You must be Usagi right?"

"I prefer to be called Usa."

"Oh I see, my names Sharpner."He looks at her a second too long, clearly taken by her. Suddenly the blackhaired girl came in.

"She's really good isn't she." She wanted attention from her so she decided to cut in.

"Hey Usa I'm Videl, you're from Tokyo right say what was it like there?"

"It was a big city."

"Didn't you guys over there wear uniforms?"

"I can see you don't have to hear."

"Ha ha that's a good one." Sharpner giggled slightly as he pointed and Videl joined. Usagi had just noticed she had made more friends now.

**Later Lunchtime Cafeteria**

Usagi shared a seat in a table with her 4 new girl friends; One had long orange hair while the other was a purple short-haired one, the one we already knew was Videl and the last one was purple shaded black; the orange haired was Angela while the purple haired was Momoko Momohara and the newest so far was Hotaru Tomoe.

"So what do you think about the sports in the school you know Basketball and Baseball and Soccer?" Angela announced to Videl.

"Hmm I don't know maybe we should add abit more like Football I think indoor hockey would be nice, what do you think Usa?" Videl turned to Usagi.

"That seems fine."

"I think speedo padding on the swim team would be so gorgeous" Angela dazed while smiling making Hotaru give a strange face.

"Okay" Hotaru said

"Alright I'm gonna get you Sharpner!!!" The girls turned and saw Kyusuke chasing after Sharpner, to what they know of they must've started a fight.

"Huh boys will be boys." Hotaru signed.

"Sharpner is always up to no good, especially to a nice guy like Kyusuke." Momoko pointed

Videl grinned evily at her "You know you like him."

"I wonder if he's gonna ask me to the prom?" Momoko frowned

"Why not ask him?" Videl suggested.

All of a sudden the double door of the cafeteria swung open as four of the most astounding people Usa's ever seen enter (In Slow Motion) they move through with effortless grace, and take a seat at a table furthest from Usagi's. Two guys and two girls, the first two were a short Lavender haired young man wearing a han purple jacket with black vest with a young blond-haired girl wearing a pink skirt and white long sleeves, she was seemingly one year or two younger than the boy she's with, Behind them was a young boy with upright spikey ebony black hair and eyes wearing a white T-shirt and Jeans, with him was a sky bluish haired girl who looks as if red was her fashion, another noticeable thing about her was she was the happiest of them.

"Who are they?" Usagi asked still staring at them.

"The Son's and Brief's." Angela answered as if she is about to gossip something about them.

"Goku Son and Chi Chi Sons and Bulma and Vegeta Briefs Children." Videl added

"They kinda keep it to themselves." Angela continued

"Because they're all like together and I mean really together, the blond girl is Maron, 16, model beautiful, knows it. Alongside her is the cutie Trunks , 17, tall, brawny, like a muscular yet not. They're actually a thing, I'm not even sure that's especially for that bad boy Trunks."

"Videl they're not related, Maron was adopted by Bulma after her parents died." Hotaru informed

"But they live together that's weird, The crazy haired boy there is Goten and he's with Bura the blue hair she literally looks like a clone of her mother."

"Yeah the Sons and the Briefs though it's strange they have like a so close relationship to eachother they are also pretty good matchmakers they pair their children with eachother like that which of course is also legal since they of course aren't really blood related." Said Momoko

"Hmm I hope I get adopted to them." Angela joked

The last person to enter through the cafeteria doors was someone who wasn't paired with anyone. Comming through was a simple young man with ebony black hair spiked upright however unlike the first black haired boy that appeared his was more instyle and tamed, his eyes were also black but his face was rather handsome; it was strong and soft mixed in making him a gorgeous young man for his age, he also appeared in a white long sleeve shirt and black vest in the outside as if he was the only one with a uniform in the entire school, by the looks on his face he seemed to not care about anything like he just was passing by. He walked past Usagi and her friends table heading towards the ones the couples were at, as he did both Usagi and him took a good stare at eachothers faces for a mid second; Usagi was nearly taken by him as he probrably was feeling the same.

Usagi turned to him. "Who's he?"

"That's Son Gohan." Said Videl. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously but apparently, no one here is good enough for him like I care (she obviously does) Anyway, don't waste your time on him last year I tried but he rejected."

"I wasn't going to ask him out." Usagi said as she turned away oblivious to her Gohan was staring directly at her from his table, he of course noticed she was a new girl but something seemed to get him interested in Usagi.


	4. Chapter 3 More stranger things

_Disclaimer I don't own the DragonBall Series, Sailor Moon Series, and Twilight Series. DragonBall belongs to Akira Toriyama, Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

Usagi walked into her next classroom, the room was actually big too big to even be a high school classroom it was more like college sized; unlike her use to be regular classes she took before comming to Orange Star High this one had rows of counters from steps instead of original desks attached to chairs.

Usagi went to the teacher to ask for her seat.

"Hey Mister where do I sit?"

"Oh Tsukino Usagi please to meet you my name is Mr. Borad and your seat will be right up there next to Mr. Son." He ponted to the 3rd row in the middle of where Gohan was.

"Thanks Mr. Borad." Usagi got to the steps of the staircase and walked up to her row where she scooted against the other students chairs infront of her so she can squeeze through and get to her seat. Usagi set down her binders and other things then sat in her chair much to her perception she didn't look at Gohan next to her infact if she had seen the look on his face she would have noticed he's got somekind of fear over her.

Gohans intimidated eyes observed Usagi's pleasing excellence but that wasn't causing him to back off her; he was several inches apart from her which isn't regular since he was suppose to be only afew inches away but instead there was something about her that got him upset. Gohan tried to look at her but at the same time tried to misdirect his sight on Usagi, when Usagi turned to look at him Gohan had his face partly looking at her, she stared down under his seat and saw his fist clenched hard as if he was about to throw a punch. Gohan relaxed himself abit trying to not get her to notice but despite this he couldn't take it anymore, he stood up from his chair and picked up his books and other work and walked down the steps to the door exiting the classroom, Usagi was jumbled at to why Gohan had left before class had even begun.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Usagi thought

Gohan went into the schools office demanding he wanted to change his class which was the one with Usagi.

"Miss I really want to get out of Mr. Borads class please is there no other open?" Gohan calmly asked.

"I'm sorry Gohan but there's no other classroom." The woman in the front told him.

Gohan reluctantly took a breath and walked out the door "I guess I'll have to endure it then."

Something was wrong with Gohan as he pondered while walking down the hall.

"She is so.....so something else I have to leave for awhile she's too overwhelming for me to handle at this point."

He was a strange boy but things are now getting stranger now as he started running towards the doors leaving the school grounds indeed there was something about Usagi that got him to tremble.

When the bell rang Usagi came out of class wondering down the hall, it was then she spotted Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru!" Usagi shouted at her then followed

"Oh hey Usagi." Hotaru answered.

"Hey Hotaru how's it going in class."

"It was fine and I saw a boy named Seventeen there and he looks so handsome, what about your class how was it?"

"It went great but something strange happened."

"What?" Hotaru asked

"Before class even started I was sitting next to Gohan and for some odd reason he left class."

"Hmm that is strange."

Usagi and Hotaru continued walking until they passed the teen couples again; Trunks and Maron and Goten and Bura. Usagi immediately noticed that Gohan wasn't there with them then she overheard Trunks saying to Goten

"He just left school over an hour ago I wonder what's with your brother Gohan?"

Usagi didn't stare at them she continued walking trying to not get noticed. "Gohan ditched school?"

"That's funny Gohan is usually a hardworking student that gets all of his work finished and has straight A's, this is the first time he's ever done such a thing."

After afew hours school finally ended. Later when Usagi came home she and her dad went to the towns restaurant for dinner, Mamoru wanted to show her abit more of the town and also wanted to know how her school went.

"You eat here everyday?"Usagi asked

"Yes I do, for me I don't waist time trying to cook."

"I can cook, mom use to teach me how to."

"Hehe yeah she told me about you making muffins."

"Muffins with cream and sprinkles." Usagi added with a blush.

"So how was school made any new friends?" Mamoru asked.

"I made alot and am fitting well with the other students."

"That's good to hear."

Usagi pondered for abit, she wanted to think about what she wanted to ask her father.

"Hey Dad."

"Yes?" Mamoru answered

"Do you know anything about the Sons and Briefs?"

"Oh them well of course. They are very nice except for Vegeta and maybe Trunks but the majority of them are nice."

"They are?"

"Yes Usagi."

"Here's your order." Said a blackhaired woman wearing an apron who set their plates down on their table, one was a steak with fries and salad to the side while the other was fried fish with some lettuce.

"Thank you." Both Mamoru and Usagi said, it was then Usagi noticed th woman was giving a kind of concerned to almost glaring stare at her before she walked away.

"Oh that's Chi Chi by the way, Gohan and Gotens mother, she's really nice and a very good cook here, she's also one of the waitresses here." Mamoru introduced

"Wow working two jobs at once she must be hard working."

"She is same for Vegetas wife Bulma a very good doctor here. Goku and Vegeta don't really do anything from what I've heard they spend more time fighting, if you ask me those two should work at the down town gym they would help alot of people get exercising."

"Do you know anything about Son Gohan?" Usagi asked wanting to know more about that boy who left her class at school.

"Oh Gohan, he's a nice kid a really big bookworm but the rest of the boys here except for the ones in his family are scared of him."

"Why's that?" Usagi want to further know about him.

"Last year he KOed the school bully Horu, everyone in town was talking about it in the news paper."

**_FlashBack_**

_"Alright you little shithead you better apologize for bumping into me!" Said a tall guy wearing only a brown vest shirt and he appeared to be very muscular."_

_"Okay I'm sorry." Said Gohan trying to avoid a fight. Gohan kneeled down picking up his papers and all of his other school work on the ground. From the way it was viewed Gohan came across the school bully as mentioned Horu only to bump into him and drop his things._

_Horu didn't seemed finished as he came closer to Gohan and stepped on his papers just as Gohan was picking them up._

_"That's not enough Son, you disrespected me now you're gonna pay with my fists to your face." Horu said cracking his knuckles._

_Gohan grew angered at him for one bumping into him, two not accepting his apology, three stepping on his stuff, and finally picking a fight with him. Gohan stood up glaring at Horu who was a few feet taller and bigger than him, Gohan didn't seem scared he just stood his ground waiting for him to make a move, Horu did by swinging raising his right arm then with all his force threw a really strong hook at him but to his shock when it came close to Gohans face it could only stop as his wrist was being grabbed with otherworldly strength from Gohans grip. Gohan then with little effort swung his arm to the side making Horu scream out in pain as he can even hear his bones crack but the last thing he felt before getting knocked off his feet was gohans fist thrusting forward to his rectus abdominis sending him flying over 10 feet away before crashing on his back unconscious._

**_End Flashback_**

"To this day Horu is still in a coma and Gohan has that reputation amongst the boys here, the girls on the otherhand tried to ask him out but not one of them had any luck, I've heard rumors about sex but nothing to back them up."

"Oh." It was all Usagi can say at the time so she decided to eat her fish.

**_Meanwhile_**

At some other place down town at a martial arts school students were practicing their forms with their master wearing their martial arts gis. The students yelled as they followed their master throwing punches and kicks while holding their stances. It was then they didn't notice out of nowhere a ki blast shot out and impacted the floor blowing several of the student away.

"What!?.........What just happened!!? The master said as he was shocked but didn't know that from behind him he heard a voice.

"Ain't that the most used question this week."

The master turned from behind him and backed off as he saw a teenage boy with spikey red violet hair tied down in a ponytail, he was wearing a blackish cloth jacket.

"Who the hell are you?" The master said then all of a sudden another person came behind him this time with a more feminine voice.

"Always the same inane questions.." The girl answered making him back off at her, he saw her appear the same age as the boy only her hair was long and colored midnight blue; she was wearing a sky blue fur cloth around her t-shirt of same coloring except darker blue.

The boy and the girl then exchanged words as if it were a tennis match.

"Who are you."

"What do you want."

"Why are you doing this."

Then another one appeared only he looked slightly older; he had a small goatee on his face and was wearing a leather jacket.

"Raze, Belri get on with the fight and stop playing around."

"What!!? Grrr!!!! I'll show you!!" The master charged in and tried to attack the boy but before he could land a strike the boy dissappeared from thin air then once again reappeared from behind him and stuck his fist to the back of his neck. The master gave a last grunt as he fell to the ground dead.

The students were shocked to see him get knocked out so easily but were more concerned about their masters life so they all rushed to him.

"Master!!!!!" All the remaining students shouted when they came to him.

"Hmm hm hm hmm pathetic." The boy then raised his hand forward towards them then the girl came to his side joining him, all of a sudden a ball of ki formed around their palms.

The students began to get scared at what was happening and within a few second the entire martial arts school exploded into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 4 Gohan's appearance

_**Miguelnuva I'm sorry I hadn't updated on my Young Teen Love Fic I will work on it right now and have the next chapter done very soon.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chiba Household 5:37 P.M.**_

Usagi was in her room talking on the phone with her mother, she sat crissed crossed on her bed doing her homework while talking with her grey cat Diana resting next to her lap.

"How is it going with Seiya?" Sakura haired Usagi asked.

"It's been fine we had lots of fun back here, he's so good at baseball he has just made ten homeruns today."

"Yeah I'm sure it has, it must be really fun to have him."

"Of course it is he's so gentle."

"Well while you two are still back there in Tokyo I managed to survive my first time here."

"Oh is that so, tell me more about your school, baby. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?" The lemon haired mother happily asked wanting to know so much.

It was then Usagi pictured Gohan in her head, oddly she didn't think about any of the other boys. It was as if she saw more to him than any other.

"They're cute and welcoming." Pink haired Usagi replied while her face was blushing"

"Are you planning on going out with any of them?"

"Uh no mom." Usagi got abit annoyed and alittle embarassed as her cheeks turned alittle red.

"Oh come on we have to talk about boys!" Mother Usagi egged on.

"Mom enough please I'll see you later I gotta get back with my homework." She wanted to end the conversation before her mother could continue anymore.

"Oh alright sweety I love you bye bye."

"Bye mom." Usagi turned off her phone then set it aside on her table. As she stared down on her books she started petting Diana while reading the pages.

Usagi though more about Gohan, he hadn't shown up at school in three week, his relatives were still comming to school without him. As the days come by at Orange Star High Chibiusa grew concerned over him, she wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was especially with her. As time went by she knew he would come back sometime but the first question she wanted to know was when.

_**Several Weeks Later**_

Chibiusa walked out of the house with a navy blue jeans and a jacket on; today was a cold and rainy day where the ground was soaking wet. Usagi nearly slipped when she crossed afew little puddles walking to her car.

"Wow easy there Usa you almost fell." Mamoru said

"Yeah thanks for the tip." Usagi felt abit annoyed then went to her Acura and sat in the front seat, before she closed her door Mamoru came by.

"Be very careful Usa just recently there's been an explosion at the martial arts dojo downtown and no one knows what the cause is, it's been rumored that it was a bombing murder."

"I know I've heard about it but don't worry about me I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?" Mamoru continued

"Yeah I'm sure love you bye."

She closed the door then reversed her car then drove straight out to school.

_**Orange Star High School 10:54 A.M.**_

Usagi was in the womans restroom washing her hands. She didn't notice until after she brought her face up and looked at the mirror the girls Marron and Bulla were behind, Marron was glaring at her like she had some kind of problem with her while Bulla just simply looked innocently. When Usagi slowly turned to them to see if they were gonna say something to her they just walked out of the restroom without question which left Usagi wondering.

"What's with them?" Usagi came out of the girls restroom and wondered the hallway, she was still thinking about what was going on.

She felt things were getting stranger and stranger with the Sons and Briefs, during the start of the schoolday she had the same stare from Trunks and Goten before, it would appear the family has something going on and Usagi might have some of an involvement with them which she really didn't do anything.

Later Usagi managed to get to Mr. Borad class before the bell rang, she took her seat but to her surprise the one next to it was no longer empty because the long gone away for awhile black spikey haired boy Gohan had finally returned; this time Gohan didn't seem to act strange when Usagi came next to him infact his reaction was as normal as anyone should. Gohan kept his eyes on her as Usagi scooted in to get to her seat, as she sat down after afew seconds Gohan spoke to her for the first time in quite a gentle introduction.

"Um Hello I'm sorry I hadn't got the chance to introduce myself the first time, I'm Son Gohan and you're Usagi right?"

"Um yeah but I prefer to be called Usa, please to meet you." Usagi greeted back.

As the teacher continued talking Usagi continued with Gohan.

"You were gone for weeks, what happened?"

"I was out of town for personal reasons." Gohan answered

"Oh well you've missed out alot on the work so..

"Page 34, Section 3 and Section 3 review questions 1-5 I know I did everything last night." Gohan interrupted and finished

Usagi was astonished by him staying on track despite missing school for weeks.

"Wow I guess what people said about you is true, you are quite the bookworm."

Gohan smiled at her compliment atleast that's how he thought of it.

"How do you think of the weather?" Gohan asked, he felt like he wanted to keep talking to Usagi

"You're asking me about the rain."

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Well I don't really like the rain or anything cold."

"I don't mind the rain at all."

"Well that's nice."

After the bell rang and the class ended, Usagi and Gohan walked out of class together still talking and getting to know one another; Gohan had asked her why she moved here and Usagi told him all about her mother with another man and she with her step dad Mamoru.

"So your mom decided to be with Seiya and you chose to stay with Mamoru." Gohan asked

"Yeah I thought it would make my mother happy if she was alone with my stepdad." Said Usagi holding on tightly to her books and schoolwork infront of her chest.

"Are you unhappy?"

"No I'm not." Usagi then noticed something strange in Gohans eyes; they were flickering alittle aqua-greenish.

"I'm sorry I'm being so nosey I am just trying to figure you out." said Gohan

"Hey did you get contacts?" Usagi asked still staring into his eyes with her own.

"No."

"Your eyes were black before, now they look like they're changing color." Usagi got concerned

"It's just the fluorescents."

Gohan then closes his eyes and turns away from her unexpectedly and walked down the hallway past the other students much to Usagi's dismay. Usagi didn't know what to say but she did know she'll see him later though it was quite strange he wanted to talk to her alot then all of a sudden he decides to leave without saying see ya. Usagi just continued with her school day and went to her locker.

**_Later after School ended_**

The rain had stopped but the parking lot was all soaky though this didn't bother Usagi she just went to her car and pulled out her keys. Before Usagi could use them she spotted Gohan and his relatives (or maybe just people the same age living with him) across the parking lot. Gohan had paid no attention to the conversation Goten and Trunks were having with their girlfriends he only kept his eyes on the pink-haired girl looking at him in the other side of the lot which of course was Usagi. Usagi turned away from Gohan and his family meanwhile oblivious to her a hover vehicle collision had just taken place between two vehicles and one of them went down and skidded destructively towards Usagi; it was too late for Usagi to react once she'd finally noticed the vehicle was about to make another accident but with her. Usagi gasped and was backed in and trapped infront of her car but out of nowhere Gohan came in the nick of time and grabbed Usagi and put her down while the vehicle was halted with just his bare hand causing a huge dent within the metal plate.

Usagi was surprised and at the sametime she was frightened at to what the hell just happened. She could not believe Gohan hadn't been injured at all and the vehicle was just stopped in it's place by him. After she stared at his palm still pressing on the car she looked up to him and Gohan and her made close eye contact. Gohan looked as surprised as she was, he gently let her go and walked away from her as quick as possible while students near her gathered at the scene of the accident and were worried for her and checked if she was safe.

Right now all Usagi could say as she looked at Gohan running on before he dissapeared form her sights was "_Impossible, w__hat is he?"_


	6. Chapter 5 something about him

Sorry guys for my writers block anyway enjoy and a scene from the deleted scene of twilight will be in this chapter if any of you know which one it is kudos.

* * *

Usagi was in the hospital being checked up after the incident involving her and her near death experience with the destroyed car. She sat down in one of the hospital beds waiting for her previous dad to arrive and pick her up but while she was waiting she pondered around thinking about the person who saved her from the accident Gohan; she had a feeling he was no ordinary human possibly a demon of somekind she wondered there for a few minutes thinking about her other worldly savior until someone came right infront of her.

"Hello There Ms. Tsukino."

Usagi looked up and saw it was a flip level long blue-haired woman with blue eyes wearing a cotton white uniform; it was Bulma Briefs.

"Oh hello Bulma." Usagi answered

"You don't look hurt at all are you injured anywhere?"

"No I'm not I'm perfectly fine."

"Really what happened I heard you almost got run over by a crashed hover vehicle."

"Um well the car sort of stopped all of a sudden infront of me." Usagi lied trying to avoid exposing Gohan for something she saw.

"Oh is that it I thought your car was hit and you were inbetween from what I heard."

Before anymore questions could be answered a familiar person with night black hair came into the room which of course was Usagi's exfather Mamoru Chiba who came for her after hearing what had happened.

"Usagi are you alright I was so worried." He said distressfully

"I'm fine dad."

"Are you sure?" Momaru pushed

"Yes she is you don't have to worry, Usagi here appears to have no damage at all from the accident." Bulma came in

"Oh thank goodness I'm glad you are okay." Momaru hugged his daughter and kissed her in the forehead.

"As for the person responsible well his licsence has been suspended for DUI and he's been jailed as for your Acura your insurance should cover it." Bulma explained

"Good news but I only care for my daughters safety." Mamoru said

Several minutes after leaving the room while her father had to sign in some paperwork Usagi had to call her mother and tell her what was going on but before she could she had a sense of feeling someone was down the hall, she walked there to check it out and out of the corner she spotted Gohan with two black haired grown men; one was wearing an orange gi with dark blue undershirt with a crazy hairstyle and the other was a small one wearing darkblue spandex with a pine cone like hair sticking all up. It looked as if gohan and the short man were having an arguement.

"I couldn't have just let her die now could I!" Gohan spatted at the small man.

"Damn you boy if that was me I would just have let that girl die rather than expose our secret!" The small man spat back

"Hey Vegeta calm down Gohan did the right thing." The taller man said to the shorter one.

"Shut up Kakarot you don't know what the right thing is." The small man then spat at the taller one

"Um excuse me?" Usagi inturrupted

All three of them looked at the pink haired girl they were just talking about.

"You two go." Gohan commanded and the two adults obeyed except the small man left with a disgruntled face.

Gohan walked over to Usagi wanting to know what she wanted of course for Gohan he had that comming.

"Yes what do you need?" Gohan asked

"I just want to ask how did get over to me that fast?"

"I was right next to you."

"You were next to your car across the lot with your brothers and sisters."

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were I saw you!" Usagi demanded

"You don't remember I think you hit your head or something." Gohan excused

"I know what I saw." Usagi glared

"What did you see?" Gohan said smartly

"I saw you stop that car with your bare hand like a soccerball."

"Well no ones going to believe you."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, I just want to know how did you do all of that."

"Can't you just thank me and get it over with."

"Thank you."

"I know you are not going to get over this."

"You thought right." Usagi responded smartly.

"I hope you enjoy dissappontment." Gohan said grimly then turned his back and walked away from her.

Usagi just looked at him as he went it was clear in her mind she wanted to get to the bottom of it but at the same time she feels scared of what might happen if she finds out because she doesn't fully know of Gohans powers, She was a princess of the Lunarians but with her exfather and mother broken up she no longer had the power to combat supernatural beings. It would be a dangerous risk if she tried but for her she can't miss out on knowing what Gohan is.

**Chiba Household**

Later at night Usagi was sleeping in her bed wearing her usual yellow colored red stripped pajamas with her blanket covering most of her body except her head and some of her hands were exposed; she laid sideways with her right cheek laying down on the pillow then for some reason Usagi had woken up suddenly and Son Gohan appeared infront of her bed wearing his white long shirt without the black vest he wore at school and his feet were bear footed with his tan colored pants. Usagi didn't know why but instead of felling the intrusion she grabbed Gohan by the collar then pulled him down on top of her inviting him to her bed with him between her legs and him caressing the outside of her right thigh as they lustfully kissed but after a brief moment of passion Usagi woke up then turned on the light to see if he was there but he wasn't that's when she figured it was just a dream.


	7. Chapter 7 Finding the truth

_**Hey there guys well the Twilight series ended but I feel I need to finish this because well as a person who actually likes the story of Twilight and enjoys the characters I feel I must do some justice and not leave this hanging. To all that reviewed and left me some comments for this I thank you for all that and I will remake the first couple of chapters because I didn't do such a good job at them and I felt I was copying too much from the movie so I will be better I promise.**_

Usagi was in her room doing her homework like usually as she flipped through the pages of her math book trying to figure out the problems laid out for her, she took it slowly as she thought through the numbers to find her answers.

Mamoru knocked on the door "Hey Usa you have a visitor."

"Oh okay." Usagi got up from the bed where she was working on then went to unlock her room door.

She saw through it was her friend Helios along with her father in a welcoming manner as he waited.

"Oh Helios hey." Usagi greeted.

"I want to talk about you for a moment if you don't mind." Helios invited himself.

"Sure I guess." She invited not for certain what he needed.

Usagi's father of the house left the two of them alone so they can be like friends and spend some time together as he closed the door. Usagi went back to her bed as she sat down and wanted to know what her white haired friend wanted.

"I heard you ran into Son is that right?" He asked.

"Yeah is there a problem?"

"He hasn't said anything to you has he?" He further questioned.

"No why? is there something wrong with him? She grew concerned.

Helios looked down speechless for the moment with his eyes shaking tell her he is worried without any words. Without any further explanation he just turned towards the door then walked out quietly leaving Usa stupefied.

"Hey Helios what's wrong?"

She followed him down stairs til she and him were outside into the front door, when outside Helios had friends who were around his age in front of him along with the same hair color but different style, they were waiting got him to get done talking to his friend Usagi. There was something about their small conversation that had him feel down and she needed to know why.

"Helios what is it about Gohan?" She demanded.

"You should be careful with the Sons and the Briefs that is all he wanted to say." The boy with longer hair than Helios warned Usa.

"But why? What is it about him that is so wrong?" Usagi still wanted to get her answer.

Helios thought darkly as he glared not at his friend but out in a deep manner. "We follow the Pegasus one of protection and peace while they follow the Monkey the path of destruction and rage. I want you to be sure you understand what they are as my good friend."

"I won't do anything reckless I promise but what did you mean by that?" She asked.

"Some secrets are best left kept for the sake of others. Please be careful." Helios gave his last word to her before leaving with his friends.

Usagi didn't get why her friend was so protective and felt he was trying to keep her away from the one that had saved her life. there was something he was keeping away from her but she wanted to know why.

"I may need to go to Setsuna she may know something." Usagi thought.

Days later when she wasn't at school or doing anything that involved work she had managed to get to the Satan City library, there she met an old greenish black haired friend who worked as a Librarian.

"Oh hey Usagi glad you could come by." Setsuna greeted happily.

"Hey I am glad to see you too but I have something to ask you."

"Oh well ask me anything and I'll see what I can do."

"I want to know is there a kind of being with super human strength and I guess has something to do with rage and destruction about a monkey?" Usagi said trying not to laugh at how silly she sounded.

Setsuna changed her expression when she had mentioned something that seemed not to sound good.

"I have a book somewhere here that talks about alien races and I have kept it secret but why would you want to look up something on beings like that?"

"I just need to see something if there is any kind."

"Okay just wait here and I'll fetch it for you." The older woman left Usagi to find what her friend wanted.

Setsuna felt suspicious but decided not to go against it, this could give her friend some information that could prove valuable.

"Just to let you know you are no longer Princess of the Moon, so please whatever you are doing do not run into trouble I would not forgive myself if that had happened." Setsuna said worryingly as she handed her the book titled Alien Races across the Galaxy a book made secret only read by those who are aware of the world of Alien and Mythical Races. When the Moon Kingdom was broken and left to pass after Serenity and Endymion didn't take up the responsibility and lived as humans instead what remained of it's history was kept secret in case there maybe a time when the kingdom may possibly rise again.

"I am aware and I will be sure." Usagi said before leaving through the front entrance.


	8. Chapter 8 Truth revealed

**_I want to apologize I did not finish this fic when Twilight was still interesting and I hope to finish this fic this year._**

As Usagi was about to make it home which in this case was a couple of miles away down town during the dark night that came in at the time. She felt alone as she walked felling the chill down her spine as she see's no one around but had a feeling she was being followed, her cautiousness soon came true as she could hear footsteps behind her thumping onto the concrete sidewalk a bit more louder as it closed in. She felt so stalked she checked behind to see it as three guys older than her at around three years wearing teared up street clothes making their image out like a gang of punks.

"Hey there you look nice." The guy with a brown goatee said in creepy interest.

"What do you say you come with us." The one with a black baseball cap and sleeveless jacket followed.

Usagi found herself on the defensive as they began to corner her back against a wall as they tried to grab her shoulder and force her on them.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" Usagi tried to shove them off of her but they were too strong.

With a sudden miracle happening a bright crimson red colored toyota came out of nowhere making the would-be rapist back off away from the pink haired girl that was about to be a victim of the men. Coming out of the vehicle revealed a familiar face to the bunny girl, Gohan stood up with a strong expression across his face like he wanted to fight as he approached the men.

"Hey man you almost ran us over." The guy with a goatee said at Son.

"Maybe I should have." Gohan said Grimly challenging the three men.

When Gohans face showed much anger and killer instinct the men altogether backed off in fear by just merely looking at his eyes, Gohan could feel them shaking and in a way he liked it.

"Get in the car Usa." Gohan told Usagi.

She obeyed Gohans escort, she was more thankful than she was feared but that didn't mean she wasn't scared at how Gohan seemed to look as if he wants to hurt them.

The shadow black haired high schooler didn't bother with the men he had just decided to relent and got back into his car with a still angered attitude and to make sure no further violence had taken place he quickly left all three of the jerks taking Usagi away to safety.

While in the car Gohans rage still had not left him, he was so set off his grip on the wheel was tightening with each passing second.

"Gohan it's okay it's over." She tried to calm him down.

"I feel like I should go back and tear their heads off for what those men where thinking!" Gohan said in strong anger and his eyes started to flicker an otherworldly light-greenish color back and forth from ebony black irises.

"Please Gohan you don't have to do anything like that I'm fine alright."

Gohans action started to scare Usa, She could see him breathing in and out roughly.

"Gohan please it's okay, it's okay." Usagi reached out and placed the front of her hand on his knuckles to soothe his anger so that he wouldn't do anything rash. As she did something astounded her as she touched him.

"Go...Gohan your hands they're so hot." Usagi said observantly.

The teen boy swiftly pulled his hand away from her as his attitude went from raging madness to the same thing Usagi's white haired friend showed her when he was trying to keep secrets.

"I'm sorry." Gohan said in frown.

Usagi didn't question him anymore but the feel of his warmth was not normal, it was like he had a sickening fever above even a dying flu.

"Thank you for what you did back there."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

Usagi wanted to ask something important while they were both still in the car.

"How did you know exactly where I was."

Gohan thought hard to make a good answer to a good question.

"I guess you can say running into you has always been troublesome." Gohan joked.

"I get that." Usagi said sarcastically.

During the course of the whole drive Gohan said nothing more Usa couldn't bring the conversation any further because she feels he would only avoid talking like he was hiding something. She was hoping the book her older friend gave her would provide her with enough information to find out about Gohan and his family.

The drive ended when Gohan had reached her fathers residence. Usagi unbuckled her seat belt but before she could leave the car she turned back to see Gohan, he seemed to be willing to spend a little more time talking at this point.

"Gohan if there is something about you that you feel is wrong it's okay, I can understand you well if you let me."

"I don't think you should need to." Gohan finished.

She feels it's pointless to talk anymore so she gets out of the Toyota then closes the door and lets Gohan leave her as he drives away just like that. Usagi went back inside her house after having such a long day and throughout the whole night she decide to do her work on the Sons and the Briefs.

As she looked through the pages she was searching she came across all sorts of life forms such as the Icejins and Nameks along with things about Unicorns; the book went through all the studies of creatures that were founded by the ones who made the book in order to further understand all that only some Lunarians had seen or met or at least come across in their journeys over the universe.

She kept searching for what she was looking for until she found something about_ **Primate Being**_. She went in further and found more descriptions and information.

**Power of ki control **

**_She saw drawings of human-like people performing energy blasts killing villages and burning houses around._**

**Limitless strength **

**_There were now pictures of dead beasts that dwarfed the men standing on top them in victor indicated they were killed by them._**

**Nigh impenetrable skin**

**_The graphic pictures of guards trying to stab their spears into a naked man and woman only for them to be broken and left the man and the woman completely clean and unharmed._**

**Oozaru the Great Ape**

**_Artwork of a giant brown furred Baboon/Mandrill like giant with a hairy brown tail roaring at the sky during the full moon light._**

As she studied through and through she found the conclusion after reading heavily on **_billions of men, women, and children dead, planets being sold like slavery, worlds destroyed when those confront_**

**_The Saiyajin_**

**_Saiyan_**

Usagi felt horrified after reading the final part of that section but she still had no valid proof other than Gohans strength and his body letting off a lot of heat and Helio's presumable hint involving a monkey to prove he was indeed a Saiyajin or in the earthly term Saiyan. She was relieved for the moment.

"There's no way he could possibly be those things could he?" Usagi thought.

She decided now that it was midnight now after hours of reading the book from her good friends library that it was now time to sleep. She went to the window she let open while she was busy and now was the time to close it. When she was about to reach for the lock she caught something in her sights, a meteor about the size of a house she was guessing glowing with a purplish energy color was about to crash outside of Satan city in what looked like an area surrounded by at least some people, she was surprised and worried that someone could be hurt but then another thing caught her eyes, she saw something flying towards it and thinking fast she went for her drawer then rushed to open it and pull out her black binoculars then quickly tried to catch sight of what the thing was flying. She adjusted her sights to clear her viewing and after fixing the lens she saw it was Gohan her schoolmate at Orange Star flying without any form of technology or even wings of any kind.

"Gohan?" Usa said in stupify.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing and wanted to know more so she decided to further investigate what was going on by leaving the house and heading towards where Gohan was.

In order to get there in time Usagi took the car her friend Helios gave her and drove towards the area affected by the unearthly object, it took her much time to get there which was 10 minutes but she needed to stay hidden so she had to make it longer by parking somewhere unnoticeable, she parked her car next to a tree in a forest off the road there she ran through the dark woods allowing her to stay out of sight and allow her to get closer to the place where the alien rock crashed. She got the the place and saw fire burn down some stores and houses as well as destroyed cars and newsstands while leaving a huge crater she moved somewhere else behind some trees to sneak in to see Gohan and she had managed to catch his back when she spotted him.

"There he is."

Usagi positioned herself right towards the nearest tree and observed what Gohan was doing in the damaged part of a town, when she looked closer she saw him walking up to something. She saw a green skinned and red spotted alien like being with tentacles formed where the legs should be and crab like arms and a jaw on the mouth resembling a bugs like an ant. Gohan approached the abomination threateningly as his foot steps drew closer, Usagi didn't know what was going on but kept noting Gohans every move. When the black haired now seen as a superhuman was just inches away from the alien what would've likely come out of the meteorite he put his right hand forward in the direction of the things face and sounds of electricity were heard slowly and loudly that grew louder when energy started to appear in a form of a golden yellowish ball of what looked like it was all gathered, within seconds Gohan unleashed a blast and it vaporized the creature out of existence leaving only it's smoked ashes in the air.

Usagi just stood there in fear what she had seen was the same person who had saved her life twice and attends the same school, was not an ordinary person. She remembered everything from the book, the wingless flying, the superhuman strength, and worst of all the power behind all of it. Gohan was indeed the one thing that caused her to have a chill down to her spine so much she couldn't even say what he was but she knew, she knew indeed he was one of them.

Gohan felt someone was looking at him, when he looked behind to see who it was it disappeared. Gohan felt the presents of someone so in order to find out he closed his eyes then focused his power to read that someones energy, when he had opened his eyes that particular person did not get far and he knew.

"Usagi."


	9. Chapter 9 The True Saiyan

_**Okay everyone I know Twilight is over but once again I like Twilight just because I simply do so if you hate it then please troll somewhere else as for the people who don't mind reading this I am very thankful but please for the love of my mother please do not hate me for doing the possibly worst thing to do in a fic incorporating Twilight I know what you guys hate the most from the Series and something here will bother you from that but remember this is based on Twilight it won't have Twilight in it.**_

**_I just know I'm gonna be bashed for putting the worst thing in Twilight with the best thing from DBZ I better find shelter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Sailor Moon, or Twilight._**

Usa showed up at Orange Star High School with a worried expression running through her face. After she had read what kind of alien Gohan could likely be she grew in a bit of fear that made her feel she might be in trouble for all she knew Son may have something planned.

As she walked by with students of her school walking past her making conversations of their own she spotted the one boy she was just thinking about or for the matter he spotted her as he had noticed the kind of downed face she never usually had by what he sees.

Usagi couldn't change her attitude towards him she could help but feel the cold chill running down her spine as she feared him as one of the legendary Saiyans the universes most powerful race of all the races. She turned her face away from his and decided to head the opposite direction she was just going not bothered by the teenaged students walking past her and also not bothered by the fact for the first time ever she is ditching school.

Gohan knew something was up the way she looked at him and just turned her back against him so the suspicious spiky coal haired teen investigated by following her into the forest where it was isolated from the rest of the busy town leaving so far both him and her alone.

Usa continued to wonder deeper into the dark and lonely place of trees she did not understand why she would risk being alone perhaps she thought it was a way to avoid him in a strange way, then again another thought came into her mind; what if she knew Gohan would follow her and she is just leading him to her purposely to see what he would do to her and if he truly was a Saiyan.

The cotton candy haired teen felt the need to stop she had a strong instinct that she was being followed by whom she guessed feeling it was just the right moment.

"You have super strength beyond any being in the entire universe, your body produces ki far greater than any Earthling imaginable." Usa said trembling in fright.

Her hunch was correct as the only person she could suspect was the boy yesterday that killed the alien with intent Son Gohan. He had kept himself quiet as he pursued her, he never cared about being surprised by her since he could feel her awe as she could even turn to see him.

"You have the power to turn into the Oozaru as giant demonic ape with death and destruction following." Usagi continued.

Gohan came closer to her step by step letting her know he is coming by allowing the sounds of his footsteps snap twigs and grass alike.

Chibiusa then finished or tried to finish her explanation. "Just one of you alone is enough to enslave or destroy the entire planet."

Gohan moved to her right side where he could gaze into her eyes but she refuse to make eye contact with him knowing the kind of power he possesses.

"You're a...

"Say it you know what you speak of." Gohan allowed.

"A Saiyan." Usa whispered in a sudden realization.

The Saiyajin boy her age then moved in front of her face to face, Usagi felt the need to look at him now since it would seem talking to him was all she could do now.

"Now you know." Gohan knew she would suspect he was.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"You are the Moon Princess why would I need to? Then again you are as fragile as an ordinary human why is that?"

"That line was broken my powers are gone now."

"That power is one that could very well harm me as one who shares the blood of that race of beings." Gohan clenched his fist tightly which caught Usagis attention as she backed up slightly. "You know that we Saiyans are prone to destroying anything that would rival our power, I could just kill you right now to prevent such a thing since this is the right opportunity." Gohan then sounded more threatening.

As the Saiyan teen faced former Moon Princess with a little viscous face like he was prepared for a fight he actually in a mere second calmed down and his clenched fist relented as he freed his grip.

"But I am also half-human."

"You are?" Usa was surprised that he was just half of the alien being.

"Yes I am just half the monster and yet still I am just as powerful and just as dangerous maybe even more." Gohan toned in a speech-like manner.

"You weren't acting like a monster just now." Usa said in concern. "You wouldn't hurt me I can feel it."

"Perhaps I should show you something." Gohan approaches her then swiftly but gently enough grabbed her by her left arm then he places her on his back where she was force to tightly grip her arms around his neck while he tightly wraps his arms around the outside of her legs. The teen Saiyan then ran so fast in a form of the speed of sound as he swept through everything in his path from trees to logs and hills all at once, Usagi's heart raced as she could feel the dimension of speed and see her entire surroundings were nothing but a blur.

Gohan stopped immediately just in time and set her down as undamaged as when he brought her, they were much further into the forest ending when they arrived in a beautifully natural shaped meadow with no one around but them. Gohan was just many feet in front of her as he distanced himself.

"Why did you bring me here?" Usagi did like the land but needed to focus on the more important matter.

"This place is far enough where I cannot even be sensed I must show you this in secret." Gohan then glowed into a form of bright yellow light, an energetic charging sound was heard this presumably was him gathering Ki. Usagi stood staring astonishingly at his aura which then exploded harmlessly and temporarily blinded her but not to the point of pain just an irregular bright light. When her sight was brought back after a few seconds she saw Gohan but recognized his clothes not someone in his clothes who looked like a completely different person.

"Gohan is that you?" Usa asked.

"This is what I am." Gohan showed himself in a completely different form; his hair was even more spiky and upright than it was before and colored in a whitish-yellow brightness and his eyes glowed light green unlike how he looked before. "This is a Super Saiyan."

"Your hair looks so golden and your eyes are like emeralds, you're beautiful." She found herself enchanted by his form it was as if his entire head was crafted like precious treasure, she read in the book there was another legendary form of the race but they had never showed pictures of it this could be because there was no record of what the form looked like or any other further details.

"Beautiful. This is the form of a killer and this was the last thing my enemies have ever seen before their deaths." Gohan let out his self-loathing before he shut down his transformation back to his original ebony black hair.

"I don't see you as such!" Usagi strongly disagreed.

"You do not know what power I possess just look at me!" Gohan then teleported to her right side surprising Usagi as she stepped back a bit scared "As if you can outrun me many hunters couldn't even come close to matching my speed."

Gohan then speed blitzed right behind. "As if you can fight me those few who could catch me at my speed were doomed to fall to my strength and power."

The ill tempered alien teen thrusted his tightly clenched fist into a planted boulder two times bigger than himself creating a greatly serious crack all around where his fist was damaging the large stone beyond recognition. A light then flashed through the cracks and the boulder exploded and vaporized into nothingness as Gohan blasted it into oblivion.

"I'm designed to kill." Gohan settled calming down.

Usa saw it all right infront of her but she wasn't intimidated enough to fear him like an animal or an enemy.

"I don't care what you are I know you aren't evil when you didn't harm me in anyway." Usagi felt sympathy.

She walked towards him knowing full well he was not a danger to her. As she made eye contact with her innocent caring face matching inches from his fearful self loathing concerned eyes he reached out to feel her soft and smooth peachy skin, she didn't mind having another of his warm touches.

"Never before in my entire life have I ever felt this kind of lust towards a woman like you especially one who I fear has a power that I as a Saiyan fear." Gohan said placidly.

**_To Be continued..._**


End file.
